


Big dumb face

by Moonspite



Series: Rotten Men, Grotesque Romance [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: FrankBley, I Tried, M/M, this is very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/pseuds/Moonspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short ficlet thing. Archer's rather self-conscious about his appearance, but Kimbley thinks he's gorgeous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big dumb face

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited. This is gonna be great.

Archer avoided eye contact with his reflection in the mirror as he gelled his hair back until it was neat. Was that really his face, he thought to himself, giving it a long look before a knot formed in his stomach. His nose was too large for his face. He decided that, at the very least, he looked professional. Even ugly men needed to dress proper. Satisfied, Archer sighed through his nose and left the bathroom.

 Kimbley still hadn't gotten up yet. He lay there sprawled out on the bed, his limbs tangled up in the sheets. A shiny trail of drool ran down his lower lip as he dozed. Archer couldn't help but admire his lover for a moment -- the man was stocky, with coarse, dark hair all over his chest, his arms, his legs. Kimbley was indisputably masculine. 

Making a quick glance over at the clock above his dresser, Archer cleared his throat. "Do you plan on waking up sometime _today_ , Kimbley...?"

A few seconds later, the mad bomber finally stirred from his sleep, his eyes fluttering open. "Boss?" he mumbled as he tried to clumsily extricate himself from the blankets, falling to the floor with a thud. "Shit."

"Are you alright over there, then?" An amused smile tugged at the corners of Archer's mouth.

"Yeah, o' course, uh." With difficulty, Kimbley managed to climb back onto the bed, sitting so that he was facing Archer. Noticing the look on his lover's face, Kimbley flashed him a yellow-toothed grin. "I gotta say, boss -- whenever you smile, it's like you fuckin' glow.

Archer let out a snort of derision. His smile faded back into his usual sour expression. "Hardly."

"Naw, man. I'm serious."

The mattress groaned under Kimbley's weight as he rose from his spot to approach his lover. He grasped Archer's chin in his hands to pull the officer in for a kiss. There was a fleeting sense of comfort in Kimbley's affection and for just that moment, Archer could allow himself to push his thoughts of self-loathing from his mind. Those feelings would truly never leave him for good, but he could let himself have those few pockets of happiness where someone else worshiped him.

"Boss, c'mon. I love your big, dumb face. Yannow what I'd really like to do right now?"

Releasing his fingers from their place on Archer's chin, Kimbley took hold of the officer's nose and squeezed it in the palm of his hand. The cartilage gave out and the bones made a wet crunch when the mad bomber broke his lover's nose. Immediately, Archer pulled away, swearing. Turning in to the bathroom behind him, he groped around for a towel. Blood was spilling from his nose like a faucet. 

"Are you insane, Kimbley?! --Never mind. Don't answer that." he called from the other room, furious. Wincing, he dabbed at his nose. "What even possessed you to do that?"

"Boss. You know as well as I do that I can't stand not ruining somethin' beautiful, ya dig?" Kimbley replied.

 


End file.
